pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Beam
Ice Beam is an -type move introduced in Generation I. It is TM13 in all generations but Generation II. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM51. Description |An attack that may freeze the foe.}} |Blasts the foe with an icy beam that may freeze it.}} |The foe is struck with an icy beam. It may freeze the foe solid.}} |The foe is struck with an icy-cold beam of energy. It may also freeze the target solid.}} |The target is struck with an icy-cold beam of energy. It may also freeze the target solid.}} |The target is struck with an icy-cold beam of energy. This may also leave the target frozen.}} |The user hits the target with an icy-cold beam of energy. In addition, the target will be frozen solid.}} Effect In battle Ice Beam does damage and has a 10% chance to freeze the target. In a Double Battle, Ice Beam can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Ice Beam can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |||||||36|STAB='}} / |||||||1|STAB='}} |50|37|41|47|47|47|47|STAB=''}} / |56|43|51|47|55|55|55|STAB='}} |59|49|49 ( ) 50 ( )|49|52|52|52|STAB=}} / |38|36|31|32|32|32|32|STAB='}} / |1|49|49|43|43|43|71|STAB='}} ||44|44|40|40 ( ) 34 ( )|34|34}} ||54|54|48|48 ( ) 40 ( )|40|40}} |||34|||||STAB='}} |||34|37|37|37||STAB='}} ||||73|73|73 ( ) 43 ( )|43|STAB='}} |||35|35|35|35|35}} |||||35|35|35|STAB='}} |||||36|36|36|STAB='}} |||||36|36|36|STAB='}} |||||33|33|25|STAB='}} / |||||22|22|22|STAB='}} / ||||||50|50|STAB='}} / ||||||56|56|STAB='}} By breeding | |||||}} By TM Gallery Ice Beam depicted in Generation I |games3 = Ice Beam III.png Ice Beam depicted in Generation III |games5 = Ice Beam V.png Ice Beam depicted in Generation V |games6 = Ice Beam VI.png Ice Beam depicted in Generation VI |games7 = Ice Beam VII.png Ice Beam depicted in Generation VII Ice Beam(Let's Go).PNG Ice Beam depicted in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime1 = Cerulean Gym Dewgong Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Misty's Dewgong Drake Dragonite Ice Beam anime.png Ice Beam being used by Drake's Dragonite |anime2 = Pryce Dewgong Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Pryce's Dewgong Pryce Lapras Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Pryce's Lapras |anime3 = Ash Glalie Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Ash's Glalie Liza Lunatone Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Liza's Lunatone Brandon's Regice Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Brandon's Regice |anime4 = Dawn Piplup Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Dawn's Piplup May Glaceon Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by May's Glaceon and Dawn's Buneary Candice Snover Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Candice's Snover |anime5 = Trip Vanillite Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Trip's Vanillite Georgia Beartic Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Georgia's Beartic Cryogonal BW104 Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Cryogonal Iris Dragonite Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Iris' Dragonite |anime6 = Ash Goodra Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Ash's Goodra Sawyer Clawitzer Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Sawyer's Clawitzer Tierno Blastoise Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Tierno's Blastoise |anime7 = Lusamine Absol Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Lusamine's Absol Poké Ride Altaria Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Poké Ride's Altaria Poké Ride Dragonair Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Poké Ride's Dragonair |anime8 = Trainer Wartortle Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by an unnamed trainer's Wartortle |manga1 = Poli Ice Beam.jpg Ice Beam being used by Red's Poliwrath Green Articuno Ice Beam.PNG Ice Beam being used by Koga's Articuno Omny's Ice Beam.PNG Ice Beam being used by Yellow's Omanyte Lorelei's Cloyster Ice Beam.PNG Ice Beam being used by Lorelei's Cloyster |manga4 = Cyrus' Weavile Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Cyrus' Weavile Candice's Regice Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Candice's Regice Mitsumi's Glaceon Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Mitsumi's Glaceon |manga5 = Blake Keldeo Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Kelden |other2 = IceBeamSSB4.png Ice Beam depicted in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U |other3 = Buck's Claydol Ice Beam.png Ice Beam performed by Buck's Claydol (In Pokémon Generations) Zinzolin Weavile Cryogonal Ice Beam.png Ice Beam performed by Zinzolin's Cryogonal and Weavile (In Pokémon Generations) |other4 = Lily's Dusknoir Ice Beam.png Ice Beam being used by Lily's Dusknoir (In Phantom Thief Pokémon 7) |games2 = Ice Beam II.PNG}} References Category:Moves with a base power of 95 Category:Moves with a base power of 90 Category:Moves that cause freezing